


Torn

by Sherloqued



Series: Between Hay and Grass [9]
Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherloqued/pseuds/Sherloqued
Summary: Companion work to 'As the Crow Flies'.





	Torn

The joyful sounding of the horn as his truck pulled up into the dirt driveway, Jack leaning out the open window and smiling broadly.  He parked and jumped out of the truck, headed directly for Ennis, and Ennis pulled him into a tight embrace, glad to see him.  
  
"What're you doin’ here."  
  
"Got your message about the divorce.  Figured that must mean. . ." Jack said, eyes bright with hopefulness as he nodded his head in the direction of the sad little place Ennis was livin’ at.   
  
_We can be together now._  
  
Jack's hand gently slipped up to the back of Ennis' neck, wanting to bring him to a kiss; but Ennis suddenly tensed, pulling away from him.  
  
_My girls waitin', white truck drivin' past, so many reasons and most  of ‘em don't mean shit, awful sorry._  
  
Inexplicable to Jack, this sudden fence, and he couldn't help but register the disappointment on his face, and he backed away, back to his truck.  
  
"See you next month then."

Ennis looked down at the ground, to the grass faded to November pale now.   Couldn’t let him go like this, not knowin', but what could he do.   His feelin's were strong, but he wasn’t strong enough.


End file.
